


Подруги с провокационными привилегиями

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Partying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: женька - её соседка по комнате, на курс старше. говорила же мама быть с ней поаккуратнее - заведёт в какой-нибудь клуб левый, изнасилуют вас обеих и убьют (разве что клуб совсем не левый, "провокация" - название соответствует).
Relationships: Aleksandra Boikova/Evgenia Medvedeva
Kudos: 6





	Подруги с провокационными привилегиями

музыка бьёт по ушам сильно - саше непривычно и немного страшно; она одёргивает коротенькое платьице и заправляет прядь волос за ушко: она цепляется за серёжку в проколотом хряще, и опадает снова. саше очень просто циклиться на глупых, ничего не значащих вещах, когда нервишки шалят - и она пытается уцепиться взглядом за женьку, флиртующую напропалую с каким-то симпатичным парнем под два метра ростом.

женька - её соседка по комнате, на курс старше. говорила же мама быть с ней поаккуратнее - заведёт в какой-нибудь клуб левый, изнасилуют вас обеих и убьют (разве что клуб совсем не левый, "провокация" - название соответствует). медведева подшучивала, что клуб не совсем straight, поэтому она попробует навыки обольщения на девочек, а сашенька поучится... сашенька отгоняла эти мысли, нервно выпутывая волос из серьги - охмурять девочек и мальчиков не очень-то хотелось. лучше бы осталась дома и доучивала что-то про повесть временных лет.

но расслабиться-то хотелось!

а в общаге с женькой она бы постоянно прокручивала, как сдох игорь рюрикович и чем отличается историческая проза от летописи - это вообще не соответствовало расслаблению.

чуть вспотевшая от духоты, она пробивается на танцпол и теряет из вида женьку - проваливается в громкий музыкальный смрад, задевает руки всех, кого только может, и, удивительно, не чувствует себя грязной; и даже ей приятно пытаться перекричать знакомую песню; она благодарит себя из прошлого за то, что догадалась пойти не на каблуках.

вываливается из разноцветной сверкающей в темноте толпы она чуть позже, и тут же направляется к резервированному столику - медведева куда-то ушла, оставив бокал; басы вновь разрывают тонкое стекло, и по коктейлю идёт рябь: саша снова циклится, раздумывая, где же может быть соседка. её яркое розовое платье мелькает ближе к стене под случайным лучом искусственного света, и саша вдруг краснеет - то ли от стыда, то ли от усталости, то ли от жары кружится голова; парень под два метра ростом прижимает женю к стене, нагло лапает гораздо, гораздо выше колена, целует.

волосы медведевой как чёрное расплывшееся пятно на фиолетовой стене; открытое розовое платье вульгарно режет глаз.

саша вздыхает и отворачивается, прикрывая глаза - неловко, очень неловко. хорошо, что завтра выходной: она сможет решить, говорить об этом с женей или нет.

\- эй! - женька берёт её руку спустя сколько-то вечностей, - тебе скучно, я вызвала такси, поехали?

в такси она вытирает салфеткой смазанную помаду - саша думает, этот парень, наверное, искусал и облизал весь её рот, так ведь все целуются, когда хотят получить правильное удовольствие, верно? и не хочет ли женя стереть следы у себя на бедре? сколько она проведёт сейчас времени под душем? от неё слегка пахнет сладким алкоголем и нереализованным возбуждением; и она прижимается - тёплая, взрослая.

саше неспокойно - она расталкивает задремавшую женю, когда они въезжают в свой район, и чуть ли не на себе тащит в общежитие: охранник не задаёт вопросов, к счастью, всё в порядке, и бойкова чувствует странное облегчение.

в лифте женя просыпается полностью.

\- ты как, в порядке? - она улыбается, тушь осыпалась на щёки, посветлевшими глазами она смотрит на младшую. - понравилось?

саша кивает.

\- я, наверное, завтрак не приготовлю, мне с утра пиздец, прости, - она честно поднимает руки, извиняясь

\- всё в порядке, не волнуйся, - бойкова пытается усмехнуться, - давай, пошли.

лифт открывается; дверь открывается, дверь закрывается, выключатель щёлкает.

\- помоги, пожалуйста, - женя прогибается в спине, открытые лопатки трогательно сводятся сзади, розовый блестит как-то навязчиво, - я до молнии не дотянусь.

молния предсказуемо заедает; женя ойкает, когда она едет вниз, наконец, саше кружит голову аромат мужского парфюма, сладости, которой медведева окружена всегда и всенепременно; женька завязывает руками себе хвост-шишку и стягивает плотную розовую ткань вместе с лифчиком, оставаясь в одних чёрных трусиках с линией кружев.

\- не пялься, - шутливо грозит женя, открывая холодильник, на завтра еда осталась, сверкает с нижней полки.

саша стягивает платье через голову, и, получается, самое время ему зацепиться за серёжку в хряще.

\- же-ень, - она жалобно просит, - помоги.

\- ты молодчина, - отмечает медведева, и саше почему-то кажется, что она совсем трезвая, хотя это не так, - руки расслабь, просто придерживай.

саша не видит ничего и боиться пошевелиться лишний раз - говорила же мама не прокалывать уши в другом месте, это же неудобно и больно! а женя настояла на обратном (да и бойковой хотелось, чего греха таить). ловкими руками женя поднимает чашки сашиного лифчика, задирает и вытягивает лямку.

\- так, подожди!

саше искренне хочется верить, что мурашки у неё не от внезапного возбуждения, а от прохладных незаклеенных окон - но от жениных касаний всё сворачивается комом рядом с сердцем и падает куда-то вниз дрожью. она мычит - ну долго там ещё?

\- сейчас-сейчас, можешь с мясом выдрать, если не терпится... оп! - ткань соскальзывает вверх, и саша, наконец, освобождена. она скидывает платье в сторону, а вместе с ним и лифчик.

женя так близко - саша не может оторвать взгляда.

женя так близко - саша вдруг чувствует её губы где-то в районе собственной шеи, а потом и её руки на своей груди, пальцами обводит твёрдые соски, вызывая новые мурашки - незаклеенные окна отходят на второй план, ведь к ней прижимается такая горячая, огненная женя - тонкая и невысокая, с горячим вызывающим ртом и приятным ловким языком.

наверное, с тем парнем она целовалась совсем по-другому: сейчас медведева очень нежная, думает, наверное, что крадёт первый поцелуй; саша отпихивает платье подальше и тянет её на себя - не раздавит, лёгкая же и маленькая.

женя разворачивает покрывало и накрывает, будто бы стыдится света лампы; губами проводит от уха к плечу - саше крышу срывает, она вдруг будто разрешение получает делать всё, что угодно; кровь в голову бьёт: она ведь может оставить любую отметку на такой статуэточке жене, перекрыть, как её лапал тот парень, оставить что угодно: щиплет за бедро, вдруг кусает её плечо и охает, когда соседка подцепляет край трусиков.

\- всё в порядке?

чёрт, всё в порядке, только продолжай - саша шепчет "давай уже", стыдливо выгибается, подставляясь под ловкие ладони медведевой.

\- нет-нет, - смеётся женя, и от неё снова пахнет непередаваемой сладостью, сашу тянет её вновь поцеловать - хорошо, приятно, честно, открыто, вновь пробуя на вкус остатки помады и саму медведеву, - не сейчас, хорошая, будешь вдруг жалеть.

женя пытается отдышаться и ойкает, когда саша щиплет её за сосок - это немного больно, немного странно, и бойкова теряет ритм дыхания вновь - подставляет шею, ушко, скулит, когда губы находят серёжку вновь.

саша безуспешно пытается восстановить дыхание - женя сползает с неё, оставляя покрывало, и её тонкая фигурка влетает в дверной проём.

\- пятнадцать минут, - женя игриво улыбается, показывает два пальца: средний и безымянный, - а я на сегодня всё.

господи, блядь, исусе - саша тратит пятнадцать минут на спешную дрочку и попытки прибрать спальное место и привести свои мысли в порядок.


End file.
